


movie night

by djxrxn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: (gender neutral reader) // It's weekly movie night for you and your boyfriend, Frankie Morales.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a friend on tumblr! something soft and domestic, i haven't written for catfish before but it was a lot of fun! he's a babe lol, enjoy!

Frankie snored in his sleep. 

You were surprised you hadn’t caught him snoring before, but you chalked it up to always falling asleep before him. Every night you drifted to sleep in his arms - his large, warms hands snaking under your shirt to find bare skin, his nose nestled in your neck, his breathing steady and calm. How could you not drift off to sleep before he could - he had the most calming presence. Everything melted when you were tucked underneath him.

Friday night was movie night though - at the beginning of the weekend, the two of you curled up under a blanket and turned on something to watch. You tried to keep the options light. Neither of you were interested in anything too dark or serious. Most of the time, you spend more time making fun of the actors or the cheesy graphics than you did actually watching the movie. 

Frankie made it about thirty minutes before you heard the first snore. 

You blinked — did he just fall asleep? He normally laid on your chest like this, normally wrapped his torso around your own like this, but he was not one to fall asleep during movies. 

Then he snored again, and you couldn’t help the smile that crawled over your mouth.

The movie continued on, a dramatic black and white thriller that was too old to be taken too seriously. You listened to Frankie’s breathing more than you listened to the old static. 

You pressed a kiss to the top of his head — he wasn’t wearing his usual hat, so you had free access to card your fingers through his soft curls. You traced a finger down his nose and over his jaw, the prickles of facial hair starting to grow into something longer than just scruff. Your fingertips grazed over his cheeks, and you couldn’t help the words that seeped into your mind slowly, like honey dripping from your fingertips. 

_You loved him._

It should have scared you, but it felt… warm. You felt good acknowledging that you cared for him this deeply. You whispered it against his forehead where you placed your lips in a soft peck — it felt right to say. 

Frankie shifted in your arms, his eyes fluttering open as he lifted up his head. 

His brow furrowed when he saw how far the movie had progressed while he was out. “What’d I miss?” He croaked.

“Not much,” you hummed. “Sort of a boring movie, anyways.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, baby.” He wiped at the sleep in his eyes with the back of his hand — then he kissed your jaw as he resettled against you. 

“You had a long week, babe, it’s really okay,” you said. 

Movie night continued — now that both of you were awake, you were sure the attention would be on the film, but…

But you wanted to tell him, now that you knew you loved him. Well, okay, you _knew_ you loved him, but you had never said it out loud before. Now it felt like you were harboring a secret, something that would eat away at your insides until you felt sick, until you couldn’t hold onto it any longer. If you told him now, you could get over it immediately — there would be no long, drawn out discussion about your future with him to dread, if you told Frankie here—

He was snoring again — you looked down to see that his eyes were closed again. Jesus, he had been awake for five minutes before he had drifted back to sleep.

You giggled at your boyfriend - okay, maybe you could tell him tomorrow.


End file.
